Oliver (Imaginary Friends Horror RPG)
Oliver or''' The Boy With Red Cap Hat''' is the main antagonist of the rpg horror game maker Imaginary Friends. Oliver was the very first friend of Hailey same if nobody else could see him except her, they were both children at that time, he was always there to comfort Hailey when she feel lonely or she get grounded, he also accompain her everywhere she go, they were the both best friends and she promised that she will never abandoned Oliver. But of course promise are easy to said then keep, eventually when Oliver proposed to go with Hailey to school even know he can't attend it because he's invisible, Hailey accept has they stand in the court togheter, when later Alex a girl who noticed Hailey was alone and can't see Oliver proposed to be friend with Hailey and she accepted and go play with her abandoning Oliver who tried to beg her to not leave him alone, unfortunately he then vanished like forgotten for ever. Years later when Hailey is a teen and go to a grocery store with her mother and little brother, she see something strange her mother and brother mysteriously disapear and everyone in the grocery store also vanished after some change in their act. The store seem to have close early without warning,Hailey then meet the boy with red cap hat who told her if she want to play, she then go to her house believing she return home and Hailey see nobody was there, when she she enter her room she see a small child with the same vest and red cap hat , but she believe it might not be the same boy since he is more younger and the boy she saw was a teen like her. He decide to join her on her journey, of course she found herself in a strange world, where everything seem to be from her imagination, of course then she see that Oliver now act strange everywhere she go. Oliver then became enrage when she talk about her old friend, wich she see that he became the teen boy she saw in the grocery store who attack her as she pushed him away and run. After finding some clues and now know why Oliver was angry, she said to him that she and Alex grew up apart since Alex move away Hailey didn't get any other friends. Wich he think Alex wasn't a good friend after all, wich the player can make Hailey angry at him and denied his existence wich will make her alone for ever, but this game has multiple endings because it seem to the player choice, because Oliver can also be redeemed wich Hailey will apologies to abadoned , but will tell him that he will always be her friend same if she had real one wich he will accept. Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Posthumous Category:Noncorporeal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Envious Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Remorseful